1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for measuring water flow and is more particularly directed to a combined housing and standard for water flow meters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional cylindrical housings for current flow meters are so unstable that it is difficult to get accurate readings of the current velocity and directional flow from the inclinometer contained therein. These housings have no appendages mounted thereon while lying in a fast moving current of water to prevent the orbital and sideway swaying of the cylindrical housing and the jerky vertical movement thereof caused by the rise and fall of the waves. The present invention contemplates providing the cylindrical housings with means for preventing the cylindrical housing from being eratic in movement so that true readings of current velocity and direction are attained.